Am I dreaming
by Nymore
Summary: A young woman is drawn to Middle Earth but who finds her and why is she there. Theres's a little twist, read to find out. Told in drabbles.
1. Prologue

I know all my other stories haven't got past the beginning but I have a good feeling about this. I have also written quite a lot already and I have a good feliing of this story is going. I'm also going to try writing drabbels for the first time.

* * *

We were supposed to have a movie night. My sisters had promised me they wouldn't fight. I should have known better. The two cannot be a minute with each other without fighting. This time they were fighting for what movie we should watch, both obviously forgotten it was my turn to choose. They wouldn't listen to me, they had been shouting for over an hour.

"Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting all the time. Can't you just grow up?"

With that, I left. There was a forest near our home. A few months ago I found clearing there. I was drawn to the pond in the middle of it from the first time I had seen. No one else knew about it. That was where I went when I wanted to be alone.


	2. chapter 1

I'm going to give you the first chapter as well. I'll give you the next one. Feed back is always appresiated but flames will be used to lit little fires around the city( please don't feed my inner pyromane)

disclamer: sorry I forgot this from the prology. Everything you recognize belongs to mister Tolkien, the rest is mine.

* * *

I hadn't realized it was full moon. When I got to my pond the clouds gave way, letting the moon out. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The moonlight reflected from the water causing the whole clearing to bath in an eerie silver light. I don't know how long I just sat there, watching.

My peace was interrupted when I heard something. I knew they were cries of help even though I couldn't understand the words. I looked around trying to find a source for the sound. I thought I saw something in the water. I don't know what drove me but jumped into the water trying to save the person I thought I had seen. I didn't get far. The water was freezing. It didn't take long before my body started to go into shock. I couldn't control my limbs any longer and the water pulled me down.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's a new chapter for you, jope you like it. Rewiews are always welcome but please remember not feed the pyromane with flames. :)

disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.R. Tolkien. I only own the story line and my OC.

* * *

I woke up to the same cries of help I had heard earlier only this time I understood them. I was at the edge of the water now. How I got there, I don't know for the last thing I remember was drowning. The clearing looked the same but I had a feeling something was off.

I didn't have time to dwell on it though for the cries had gotten louder. There was a light shining through the trees. It was weak, like a campfire. Again, I don't know why I did it but I started running towards the sound, wanting to get there, desperate to help.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own it, it's getting boring to tell this.

* * *

The trees gave way to a clearing. In the middle of it was a small fire that was the light I had seen. My eyes didn't fixate on that though

A man was standing there, hooded and cloaked. I front of him was another man quivering in fear, obviously too afraid to move. The cloaked man had a sword raised, ready to strike.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. I must have been out of my mind. The cloaked man turned his attention to me, the other man taking his chance and fleeing.

"You should not have come between me and my prey."

The words sent a chill down my spine. What had I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 4

I would love to know if someone's reading this. Though I'm going to continue posting even if no one is. Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, if it were I would be rich. The OC is mine though.

* * *

"You don't scare me", I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt, "Your victim got away and I'll be going as well." I knew there was a road close by. I just had to get there and I would be safe. I started to back away not wanting to turn my back to him.

At first he just stood there seemingly forgotten all about me. Then he… Screamed I guess. The sound was tearing my head apart and the force of it dropped me to my knees. Suddenly he was right in front me.

"Where do you think you're going? You helped him flee. I have to have my fun with you then. You are at my mercy now."

I'm ashamed to tell I blacked out after that.


	6. Chapter 5

There's a new chapter for you again. I'm of to a barbeque party, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or plot lines you recognize. The OC and my plot are mine though.

* * *

My head hurt. I tried to raise my hand to rub my forehead but something restricted me, my hands were bound behind my back. Opening my eyes slowly I looked around. We were in some kind of cave with a small fire lit in the middle of it.

"I see you are finally awake", a man spoke from the other side of the fire. He had black clothes and I could see a dark cloak in the ground next to him that looked familiar. But this couldn't be the same man, creature, from last night. No human could make a sound like that and he looked like a human. I took my time studying him. He had an angular face and dark eyes, in the flickering light of the fire he looked handsome. I had to get a hold of myself, he had bound me after all.

"Who are you? What was a lone woman doing in the wild?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Simple, you are my prisoner."


	7. Chapter 6

I apologise for taking this long. My life has been a little hectic lately. Thank you green book worm for favouring this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned The Lord of The Rings I would be rich, sadly I don't.

* * *

"You had no right to capture me. Let me go!"

"I do not need your permission. Who are you?"

"Let me go! What ever the reason you were trying to kill that man for has nothing to do with me."

"He made a mistake letting the halflings go. You helped him flee."

"What did the halflings do then?"

"One of them has something that does not belong to him. I am here to take it back to the Dark Lord."

Halfling… where had I heard that before. Oh right, in Lord of the Rings. Was this guy some sort of fanatic? And Dark Lord? He was a bad guy on top of it. I decided to play along. I could bust him easily Sauron didn't send humans after the hobbits.


	8. Chapter 7

My first reviews :D Thank you green bookworm and lady minuialwen.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

"Why would that concern you? The Nazgul were sent after the ring. What possibility do you think you have receiving it?"

He was in front of me before I could even blink.

"What do you know of the ring? Where is it? Did it survive the flood of Rauros?"

"The flood? Oh right, you are late. There is no way can have it now. The ring is safe in Rivendell."

"How do you possess this knowledge?"

"Could you please stop the act already? Everyone knows the story of the ring, many better than me."

His hand snapped forward and he grabbed me by my throat. He brought his face inches from mine and I found myself terrified of him once again.

"I do not know what you talk of but if you claim to know the fate of the ring I better take you with me."

"Take me where?"

A grin that could only be described as evil slowly spread to his face.

"To Mordor, of course."


	9. Chapter 8

I got kissed today :D but I guess you are not here to read about my personal life so on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, no testament has been found in which I was given the rights to The Lord of The Rings, so I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"But Mordor doesn't exist. Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I am Khamûl."

"Should that tell me something?"

"Humans have forgotten a much I see. I am one of the Nazgul."

This was getting ridiculous.

"Look man, if want to pretend being a ringwraith then be my guest but please let me go now."

The hand on my throat tightened.

"I am not pretending. You are coming to Mordor with me."

"Well I always thought that the Nazgul were faceless." I had it now. There was no way he could argue with that.

"You can see me!"

* * *

I am evil I know :)


	10. Chapter 9

On with the chapter again.

Disclaimer: No, I checked. Still not mine.

* * *

"Of course I can see you! I am not blind." I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"I meant can you see my face?"

"Why wouldn't I. Look man, maybe you should get your head checked." Oh no, maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say. He was too distracted for being insulted.

"You can see me. No one has seen my face for almost three thousand years. Who are you?" He stared at me with an aw-like expression. "You must be a powerful witch."

"I'm just a regular small town girl. Nothing witchy in me. You really are surprised. Is this all real after all?"

"Yes, this is real. How could it not be? I wonder what He will think of you?"

"He? Who's he? And why would he be interested in me?"

"The Dark Lord. I will take you to Him. Maybe you will know of other things as well. Rest as well as you can. It is a long ride to Mordor."

* * *

Keep the reviews coming, please. It is good to know that someone is reading this. Virtual cookies for every reviewer :)


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews again :)

Disclaimer: I only own Karolyn and the story line you don't recognise.

* * *

I must have been exhausted for I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Wake up, little girl!" A small load of dry bread was handed to me with a cup of foul looking water. Too hungry to be picky I accepted them.

"I have a name you know."

"It does not matter. You never told who you were anyway."

"Oh, I'm Karolyn. You're Khamûl right."

"It makes no difference, little girl. Get up!"

I eyed the black horse warily.

"I am not getting on that thing."

Khamûl was done chatting and simply picked me up before mounting behind me.

"Hold on, little girl."


	12. Chapter 11

Forgive me for taking this long. And to remind you I am telling the story in drabbles so the chapters are short on purpose.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or story line do not belong to me, the rest do though. I do not profit from this, I am simply writing for my own enjoyment.

* * *

I hated riding. I truly hated it. My bum was killing me, I couldn't understand how people could ride a whole day. Khamûl didn't seem to have any trouble at all, though I wondered if he felt anything what with being a ring wraith and everything. We had been on this damn horse for half a day now and I doubted he had plans on stopping any time soon. All day I had felt him behind me, there is no fat on him just pure muscle. Luckily he's not wearing his armor that could have been uncomfortable.

I really wanted to get away from that horse to stretch my legs a little but I was still afraid of him. The last time I had asked him to stop earned me a slap on the ear. Clearly he had no difficulties in hitting a woman; I was not going to anger him again. Accepting that I had no other choice than to quietly sit I tried not to enjoy the feeling of strong arms around me.

* * *

The reviews make the all the more fun. So keep them going please. Virtual cookies for all the reviewers


	13. Chapter 12

Forgive me for taking this long. The work has been very hectic this month.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. That startled me awake. I do not remember falling asleep.

"If you wish to eat I would suggest you wake up, little girl."

It was Khamûl. Then again who could it have been? Reluctantly I opened my eyes only to find out it was early morning.

"When did we stop for the night, Khamûl? I cannot remember getting of the horse."

"You were asleep when we stopped. Thought you needed the sleep."

Khamûl looked away from me. What was going on? Was he being nice to me? I had been looking at my hands but now I stole a glance at him. I caught him looking at me though he turned his head immediately when he noticed me watching his facial impression strange.

What was happening?

* * *

The reviews and favourings make this so much for fun. So keep them going please :)


	14. Chapter 13

Again I apologize for the wait. Have had a serious case of writer's block but I am back now and I have a pretty good idea of where this is going.

* * *

I pondered on Khamûl's behavior while I ate the small piece of bread I was given. Then it was up for that cursed horse again. I really started to hate riding. My bum was killing me and it was only two days!

Khamûl had his arm around me again. I tried to tell myself that it was only so that I wouldn't escape but it didn't feel like it. There was nothing forceful about the gesture, nothing hostile. The hold he had of me was almost gentle.

"Khamûl", I asked softly for the silence was starting to kill me, "Did you have a family? Before the whole ordeal with the rings I mean."

He tensed up from the question, his voice void of all emotion: "It does not matter. They have been gone for three thousand years"

"Yes, it does. They were your family Khamûl. You should not forget them."

"They are gone little girl. Leave it."

* * *

As before reviews both good and bad are strongly appreciated.


End file.
